Susie 'Q'
by Jaime Hudson
Summary: Little packages often pack big punches...
1. Chapter 1

**Susie 'Q'**

The bridge was quiet... the Enterprise-D was humming along at high warp. But the peaceful atmosphere was about to end!

Troi: "Captain... I sense a local time-space... 'hole'?"

Picard: "You mean..."

Before Picard could finish his query/sentence, a bright flash came - which always preceded the arrival of 'Q'.

Riker: "As usual, Deanna... your senses are right on target!"

Q: "_Hellooo, to all!_ Even to you, my dear Micro-brain..." (said while looking in Worf's disgusted direction)

Picard: "Alright, Q... What do you want... _this time?_" (spoken in an irritated huff)

Q: "Mon Capitan... How my arrivals do anger you... Do you need some...?"

Suddenly a cup of Earl Grey tea in an ancient porcelain cup appeared from thin air into the right hand of 'Q'.

Q: "Or maybe, you need a cup of 'Joe'... Extra hot!?" (the tea was replaced by a mug of coffee, black as night)

Picard: "No, Thank-You... Q. Just say your peace and be off then, if you would... Please!" (again, in a huff!)

All the while, during this exchange... Data was observing it all, from his seat on the bridge... so fascinating.

Q: "Alright, Picard... I'll get right down to brass tacks... as the saying goes. I've come to warn you!"

Picard: "What? You long ago warned us of the Borg. What could be worse than that, in all the galaxy?"

Q: "Ohhhhhh, my poor-poor parents... would tell you, what I'm about to tell you. You've no idea... _no idea at all!"_

Riker, also in a huff: "OK, 'Q'... if you don't mind..._ Out with it_... Then 'bug out'!"

Q suddenly got an evil, impish grin on his face (his occasional M.O.) Then he laughed... quite loudly too!

Q: "You all are simply in for the hugest of surprises..._ Family is coming_... and-a-calling... on YOU!"

Picard: "Family... what?... who?!"

Q: "My... little... kid..._ sister!"_

Q then rolled his eyes, like they were caught in a hurricane... For the 'Her-a-cane' that was about to arrive!

In a flash Q disappeared into thin air... "Don't say I didn't have the courtesy... _to warn you!"_ (Q - from thin air)

_(To Be Continued...)_


	2. Chapter 2

A scant 'micro-brained' second later..._ '_Kid Sister' _arrived!_

Not in a flash - but out of a huge puff of pink smoke, that was  
all sparkly & glittery thru and thru, like a 4th of July show...

"My, oh, My! You all are _much more_ good-looking than big brother led me to believe..."

She looked to be about 12 or 13 human-girl years of age... Bright blonde hair, in two  
long pony tails, behind her slightly pointed elfin-like ears. She wore a pink & magenta  
leotard, and on her feet were roller blades - the Dorothy-of-Oz model - all covered in  
gleaming blood-red rubies and dark blue sapphires. Yes - she was a vibrating little ball of very  
High Energy! Picard, Riker, and especially Deanna, were unseasy... wondering what _she would do?_

Picard: "Hello... um... Miss... How shall we address you?"

"Oh, you certainly must be the Captain... 'Pick-hard'? Well, I've been called 'Little Terror',  
or 'Baby Girl' by my parents... or 'Little Stinker' - that's what my 'Big Bro' usually calls me.  
But I like old-fashioned music, from your ancient Earth, and like one song, I prefer to be called  
_'Susie-Q'_. Quite fitting, don't ya think, honey-bunny-baby-doll-daddy..." Then she giggled & laughed.

She started to skate around the bridge floor, in as much room as it permitted her to... Then she stopped  
right next to Data, looking him up and down, with a huge impish-like smile on her face and ruby-red lips.

"... and I just know ya'all would just die laughing... if you only knew what our parents call my Bro.  
I mean his nickname, it even makes me nearly expire in a continuous fit of the giggles - _ya dig me?"_

Data: "Miss 'Q' - I promise that I won't die laughing... though that would be a fascinating way to die.  
Please - what is your brother's nickname... and his real, actual name - if he does have one?"

Susie 'Q': "Nope! You all have _to guess_... It's... a Game!" She proceeded to skate again, and giggle.

Picard and Riker and Troi looked at each other, the same thought on their mind: _'What... to do?'_

Suddenly, the 'girl' stopped once more, right next to Data, sitting patiently at his bridge console.

"Hey - Golden Boy...", she addressed Data, coyingly, while looking him up & down like a hungry shark.  
Just a pink & magenta & ruby-red shark in ponytails - cute, but deadly & menacing, on roller blades.

She continued: "My - you're a real cutie-pie... An android, but still a 'keeper' - Yummy-Yup!  
Be a real dear, _Goldy-Boy_... and punch up 'Bennie and the Jets' by Elton John, _purty-please?_  
That's my fave Earth song... to skate to". When Data didn't suddenly comply, a huge pink  
boom box music player suddenly appeared on Data's console, playing the requested song.

Over the din of the music, while she skated, Picard piped up: "Miss Susie, if you please... _why have you come?"_

Susie 'Q': "Why, Big-Bald-Daddy-War-Bucks... Can't ya guess? _No?_ Oh well... I told ya'all... It's a Game.  
_My Game!"_

After the rock song, circa Earth A.D. 1974, had ended... the huge pink Boom Box suddenly vanished  
in a puff of pink & lavender smoke - of course. "OK - I'll tell ya... _Soon 'nuff"_ (then, her laughing riotously).

_(to be continued)_


	3. Chapter 3

Susie 'Q' suddenly vanished from the bridge... in her trademark pink smoke & sparkles.

Picard activated his insignia comlink: "Security, we have an intruder... Alert to all levels,  
to watch for a young blonde girl... on rollerskates. Approach... _with extreme caution!"_

In the ship medical bay, Dr. Crusher was tending to a patient at their bed. A big pink  
ball of smoke & sparks erupted a few bed stations away. Susie, for some reason, had  
come to this area of the Enterprise... and to Beverly Crusher... on a hunch, it seemed.

"Hello... may I... Help You?" Dr. Crusher asked, realizing this was the intruder - _a powerful being!_

Susie 'Q': "You must be Beverly - Doctor Crusher. I'm Susie. My brother, the one you all call 'Q', had  
told me about you... and of the crew of the Enterprise. Somehow, of all the ship, I felt drawn to here".

For some reason, Beverly 'flashed' on her son, Wesley. Susie picked up on that, and in a blue puff of smoke...

"Mom, I was in meditation on that planet, studying with the Elders. I felt a tingle, opened my eyes... now I'm here!"

Wesley looked a bit dizzy, then steadied himself against the side of an empty medical bed, between his mom and the 'girl'.

Dr. Crusher immediately knew it was this entity - that had brought Wesley. 'So, 'Q' has a sister... _Oh, my god!'_ she thought.

Susie 'Q': "No... I'm not..." (she suddenly giggled) "...a god. Though my 'Big Bro' usually is under the grandest of delusions  
_that he is one_... Our parents have tried & tried... and nearly died... from 'curing' him of all his high hopes and beliefs like that..."

Wesley looked at his mom, then at Susie 'Q' - and Susie read _his_ thoughts... 'My, oh, my - I know just what to do' Susie pondered.

"Forgive me Dr. Crusher... for picking up on your thoughts. When you have powerful enemies, as my brother and I have, it becomes  
a real habit, as a safety precaution, that one uses on occasion. But I do trust you, of all the crew... Yes. I think I even like you, too.  
And, I hope you will trust me with your cute & wonderful son... now", spoke Susie, just before she and Wesley left in a big plume of  
pink & blue smoke and sparks - leaving for where, Beverly, and soon Picard & crew, could only guess at. On the ship,_ they were not!_

_(to be continued...)_


	4. Chapter 4

A day later, in ship time, the Enterprise-D was still enroute to a ringed gas giant planet with 47 moons...

Wesley and Susie 'Q' were still unaccounted for... by the ship's computer, or by Worf and Security.

And no one would find them. For they were both 'off ship'... _Way, way_ off ship! Even Picard was... worried.

Also, Doctor Crusher had done something she rarely ever resorted to - she had prayed - for her son.

Wesley soon sent a message. He had enjoyed a nice vacation - _on Risa_ \- with Susie.  
Presently, he was now back at his studies, with the Elders on their home planet...

But for Wesley and Susie 'Q' - it had seemed more like a week. Oh, boy!  
Thanks to some time-compression & space-bending talents, of Susie-Q.  
A 'spring break' maybe wasn't what Dr. Crusher would have ordered, but  
it was exactly what Wesley had sorely needed. A fun time he would not forget.

And some things, only a very unique 'teacher' can show. And Susie was that...  
She was also a much more wise & ancient being - than a mere 13-year old girl.  
Like her 'brother', appearances were often a ruse. But, a kinder, more pleasant one.

A scant minute, after Beverly had received word that Wesley was OK, a puff of pink smoke & sparkles.

"Hello... Beverly. I mean, Doctor Crusher. Wesley is hitting the books again, safe & sound", said Susie-Q.

"Yes, he sent a message..." replied the patient and much calmer Beverly. Yes, Time indeed cures many an 'ill'.

Before Doctor Crusher could inquire what, exactly, the 'lessons' Wesley had learned during his absence... another puff of smoke!

And, just in the Nick of Time, too!

_(to be continued...)_


	5. Chapter 5

A stitch-in-nine... and Susie-Q was_ just in Time!_ In her usual ball of pink, sparkly smoke, she had materialized.  
But not on the bridge, but just beyond the starboard bow of the Enterprise-D, which had reached the ringed gas giant  
planet with 47 moons. And around the farside of one large and habitable moon - a large, black asteroid _flew at the ship!_

Susie focused all her energy and strength... and let out a wide, pink beam from her outstretched arms and hands... _blasting the_  
_asteroid_ into a billion tiny fragments, of which only a small percentage then flashed like a swarm of fireflies when they soon hit the  
quite sufficient shields of the Enterprise. Susie had exhausted her surplus supply of energy, and barely had the strength to teleport  
back onto the ship... and into an empty medical bed. Doctor Crusher quickly informed Picard, of the new 'patient' she had just received.

Before Susie-Q went into a short, deep sleep, she said to Beverly: "Wow - I am... _so tired_. Guess I should have just deflected it... into the gas giant?"

Though the girl (really an ancient being) was not of a species that Doctor Crusher had on Starfleet medical files, she got Susie to recover.

Susie-Q soon awoke... was 'woke'... sat up in her medical bed with a start. For she knew she must now finish _what she had started!_

"My, you look much better, than when you popped in, not long ago" said Doctor Crusher, smiling. Susie smiled back.

"Yes... Thank-You, Doctor Crusher... Beverly. Is the ship alright?" replied Susie, a worried look crept onto her face.

Beverly: "Why, yes... The asteroid fragments were very minimal... How did you detect it, before the ship's sensors did?"

Susie-Q: "Oh, I am so sorry. Maybe I should not have returned... after Risa? I must get to the bridge... _and the Captain!"_

Without another word, Susie left in a minimal cloud of pink-lavender smoke/haze. "Be well..." from Doctor Crusher, now alone.

_(to be continued...)_


	6. Chapter 6

Susie-Q popped onto the bridge... She looked about 26 now, garbed in a glittering white dress & shoes fit for a queen? (Deanna would agree!)

"Captain... I may have been followed here... on my way back from Risa... by a very ancient enemy... of the Continuum. Yes, the Continuum is far  
from perfect, but then again, what in this galaxy or universe ever is? The old 'Good Vs. Evil' thing" said Susie, in a slightly serious yet also hopeful tone.

"An ancient... _enemy?"_ queried Picard. Troi, Riker, and Whorf now had worried expressions on all of their faces. Data's was more curious.

"I'm afraid so... we in the Continuum do not even know their proper name... just call them 'The Ancient Enemy'. I am afraid that my  
presence here is a danger to you, and your ship... for that was no ordinary asteroid. It had much Dark Matter/Energy inside the core!"

Susie went on: "Guess I should now tell you... I was just having fun, upon my first visit to you... no harm intended. A little game".

"I... see" replied Picard, both a bit aprehensive - and also curious as well.

Susie-Q: "The main reason I came, was to simply ask you... all of you... to _please - be more kindly_, to my big brother. Oh, he's not evil,  
or a brother, in the human sense... And neither are our parents. We're all from very different backgrounds, actually. For, our 'parents'  
in the Continuum are more like mentors... or teachers... since we first joined, at about the same time. But 'Q' has been a real dear to  
me since that moment. And I am very sorry, that he has caused you much..._ troubles?_ That's why our 'parents' call him 'Big Stinker'..."

Susie then covered her mouth, barely stifling a fit of wild giggling and laughter... at the mention of her big brother's nickname.

Picard looked at Riker and Troi, then spoke: "We shall... do our best, Miss Susie... to grant your request".

Susie-Q: "Thank-You! You are some of the finest beings outside the Continuum I have ever been lucky to meet. And I hope that  
you will let me be your... friend... as well". She then gave the hugest of smiles. The worried look she had earlier had lifted...

Picard: "It would be an honor, to have you as our friend... and also as a new contact - _within_ the Continuum? - Miss Susie".

Susie-Q: "I had better go now, but if my big 'brother' is too pre-occupied, and you're ever in a deep and dark, and impossible,  
nearly hopeless situation... ever. Just call out my name. I'm no angel - by a far margin - but I do love to help others. And know  
I've been doing that, off & on, for many of your centuries. Yes, I do like having fun - but, though not human, I still have a heart.  
Just like another old Earth song... a 'Heart of Gold'. You Earthers, the Vulcans, and a few others, like Troi, Data & Worf, I like. Bye!"

In a flash of glittering diamonds and light-pink haze,_ she was gone_. A voice, from beyond: "Oh, one last thing..." (Susie-Q) "Just know  
that anyone... even Mr. Worf, or golden Mr. Data... _any true living consciousness_ can, one far day, rise up... and be like 'Q' - or me!"

Then, she was really gone... but would always have an 'open ear' - and treasure her visit, to one brave starship... and its 'family' onboard.

As no alien contact (an 'ancient enemy') was later made, the Enterprise and crew continued with the survey of the gas giant and its 47 moons.  
And in relative quiet and Peace. For that, Picard and company were quite grateful. For her part, Doctor Crusher soon missed her 'visitor'. Susie 'Q'.

THE END


End file.
